Two Weeks
by lenfaz
Summary: Two weeks can be a long time when you're a Commander attracted to a lower ranked officer. Spin off from La Incondicional.


_**Sunday**_

The sun was almost setting on the horizon, the late afternoon breeze chilling his skin. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. The curve of her neck as she craned it to the side to observe a ball coming in. The line of her toned upper thigh as it moved up all the way to the hint of the curve of her ass that her cut-off shorts were covering.

He shouldn't be looking at her like that. He shouldn't be using any excuse - a point, a dive, the celebration of a match - to touch her, lingering more every time, his fingers grazing against her bare skin.

He most definitely shouldn't be here, just the two of them after the rest of the officers had cleared off back to the base, stalling with whatever excuse just to spend more time closer to her.

Liam Jones, Commander Officer, shouldn't do many things.

And yet…

"Arendelle," he called for her, and his blood warmed when her eyes met his. "Can I buy you a drink?"

/-/

Of all the things he shouldn't have done today and couldn't bring himself to care, being cozied up on a hidden corner booth with a low ranked officer was definitely on the top of the list. But as they drowned their beers, his hand wandered towards her thigh, his fingers softly brushing the skin. Arendelle didn't say a word, her half-lid stare an enticing invitation as she caressed his forearm, sending all his blood rushing south, making it impossible to think rationally.

"Do you live nearby?" she asked, her mouth curling into a subtle pout that was making it really hard for him not to suck on that lower lip right there in the middle of a half deserted bar.

"My place is in the same direction as the base, not far away from here," he let the words linger between them. He drummed his fingers on her thigh, relishing on the way she caught her breath at the movement.

He reached to finish the remainder of his beer, but she took the glass from his hand, her fingers brushing his. "If it's in the same direction, maybe we could walk together." She drowned the rest of his beer, her eyes never leaving his.

His mouth suddenly dry, he couldn't do more than swallow and nod. He stood up and dropped a few bills on the table, feeling the goosebumps on his skin when she brushed past him. Following her out of the table, his hand drifted from her spine down to her lower back and when she reached and linked her fingers to his, pulling him out of the bar, he knew he'd surrender at any minute.

/-/

He wasn't sure how long it took to reach his house. He didn't quite care either as he was busy finding any excuse to touch her. His hand holding hers, pulling her closer to him, snaking by her waist as he felt the entire side of her body connecting with his. The warmth of the bare skin of her shoulder felt wonderful against the soft cotton of his battered t-shirt. He shouldn't be doing any of this and yet, by the time they reached his house, he couldn't bring himself to let go.

"This is me," he whispered, his finger tracing a pattern on her waist.

She turned, her arms snaking over his neck, her eyes blazing on the late afternoon light. She didn't seem too keen on letting go either.

Without thinking it, without repeating to himself the list of all reasons why he shouldn't be doing this - the list he'd gone over and over in his mind since the moment he'd met her at Nemo's office and she took his breath away - he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

It seemed that single touch was all that was needed for the raging storm to unleash. She pulled him to her, her fingers wreaking havoc in his hair as her lips opened and her tongue darted out to taste him. His hands roamed over her, grabbing her ass and grinding her towards his erection. He'd been half-hard all afternoon, after being treated of a view of that magnificent ass every time she bent near the net to wait for the serve. Bloody hell, just her lips against his had him going from half-mast to full-mast in no time, and the little moans in the back of her throat were not helping him think past the lust fog he was immersed in.

It took them three hasty steps to reach his door and he fumbled with the keys as she nibbled his ear. Finally the blasted door opened and they stumbled in. He closed the door with his foot and unzipped her hoodie as he hastened to remove his shirt. His lips left a trail of kisses down her neck. His mind was settled on finally tasting the skin of her collarbone, something that he'd been fantasizing about for many nights, when she reached underneath his shorts to stroke him. He'd lost all trail of thoughts as a growl escaped his lips. In what seemed the blink of an eye, she was on her knees in front of him, her mouth taking him and making him lose all sanity.

She licked and sucked, her tongue playing with him and all he could do was barely stand there, trying very hard not to thrust forcefully in her mouth, biting the moans that were coming to him. Some fleeting thought gripped at him, pulling him momentarily from the mind haze he was in.

His hand reached for her, blindly caressing her face as he struggled to form coherent words. "Wait, you must know that I've never brought an officer here, that I- _Bloody hell._ "

She'd sucked on him, hollowing her cheeks and making his tip hit the back of her throat and he'd lost all control, spilling himself as if he were an overeager teenager on his first blow.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall against the door, trying to calm the fast beats of his heart. When he opened his eyes, it was to meet her satisfied stare as she stood up and turned around. Walking as if she owned the place, she entered his kitchen and help herself to a glass of water while he was still trying to get his wits about him

As she had done that afternoon at the beach, she reached to look at him over her shoulder. "You were saying?"

She looked poised and in control and it was the most enticing view he'd seen in her life. Finally gathering a bare minimum of composure himself, and not even bothering with tucking himself back into his pants, he strode towards her. Taking the glass from her hands and placing it over the kitchen island, he leaned into her and caged her with his arms at each side of the counter.

"I just wanted to say that I don't do this."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Bring girls back to your place for some fun?"

Gods, he wanted to bury himself in her and have her moan his name restlessly as she came over and over against his cock. The scent around her was intoxicating: musk and sweaty arousal that had him half hard again just imagining her damp skin. He nuzzled her nose, pulling back slightly when her lips tried to reach him, enjoying the back and forth chase they were playing.

"Bring an officer here. Especially a lower ranked one." He had to say it. Even if it put a damper on things, Liam wanted her to know this. For some unfathomable reason he didn't want to linger on at the moment - not when he had her so close to him and willing to let him touch her- he _needed_ her to know that she wasn't one more notch on his bedpost. She wasn't one more of the list - a list that had gotten suspiciously short or nonexistent since he'd met her weeks ago and he hadn't dwelled much on it.

She lifted her hand to his cheek, her fingertips leaving a cold trace in his skin that set him aflame. How could her touch be so cool and yet turn him on so desperately? "Neither do I," she whispered, her breath mingling with his. "I'm not here because of your rank."

His heart skipped a beat at hearing those words. With the last shred of control he had, he whispered back, daring to call her by her name for the first time. "Elsa, if somehow you feel I've pushed you into this-"

She put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Shut up and kiss me, Commander Jones."

"Liam, call me Liam."

" _Liam_."

He pounced, holding her close to him as he ravished her mouth time and again. She rose to meet him, her hands reaching for him, but he backed away slowly. It was his time to taste her. He helped pulled off her shirt and sport bra and reached to suck one of her nipples. The moan he got in response was all the encouragement needed for him to continue nibbling at her breasts. Desperate for more, he unzipped her shorts and motioned for her to turn around. She did, gasping and grabbing the edge of the counter as he removed the shorts while leaving a trail of kisses down her body. The sight in front of him took his breath away.

She had a _bloody thong_. He'd been admiring her ass all afternoon as she bent over near the net, and the thought that she had barely a scrap of lace underneath those shorts was now driving him beyond his already shattered control. He reached for it, resisting the urge to tug them with his teeth, and removed the flimsy garment, leaving her exposed to him. As if guessing his intentions, she pushed her fantastic arse towards him. He reached for it, worshipped it with his hands as he slowly made her turn around. His eyes never leaving hers, he pushed one of her legs over his shoulders and finally bent down to taste her. She gasped and twitched above him and he groaned at the moisture that had gathered between her legs. He licked one long stripe along her before getting to work. He flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit and then sucked, working in tandem with two fingers he was pulling in and out of her. Her moans grew in volume, her hips bucking against him, her fingers grabbing his hair and pushing him where she wanted him, how she wanted him, commanding him to her whims. Liam gladly obliged, feeling his cock swelling and twitching each time her fingers pulled his hair, making him double his efforts to make her come screaming his name on the edge of his kitchen counter. Which she did, her body shaking as she chased her release time and again. He slowed down, helping her ride her orgasm until it was over and her knees gave on her. He was quickly on his feet, swiftly catching her and sitting her over the counter, his arms holding her. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and it felt as if she were purring.

He smirked against her hair. "Now we're even."

Slowly, she pulled to face him, her eyes back to that daring expression that rendered him speechless.

"Are you keeping score, Jones?"

"Arendelle, I don't like to leave a lady wanting…" He trailed his fingers over her inner thigh, enjoying the view of a complete naked and fully flushed Elsa Arendelle spread over the cold and glossy surface of his kitchen island.

She caressed the top of his calf with her foot. "Such a gentleman," she noted, her voice like liquid honey.

"You have no idea," he breathed her in, letting nothing but her invade all his senses. "Let me prove it to you." He pressed himself against her entrance, the tip of his cock teasing her. He groaned at how great it felt, resisting the urge of thrusting in deeply as he wanted to do, filling her heat completely. Just imagining it made his cock twitch against her. "Do you feel that? That's how crazy you make me."

He rubbed against her, picking up the tempo as her moans fueled him. His voice came out strained as he spoke against her cheek. "Last chance to back out. Are you sure you want this?"

She reached for his face so he could see her. Her eyes were dilated with lust and a soft flush was spread on her cheeks, reaching lower on her neck and the swell of her breasts. "Fuck me, Commander."

Without waiting one more minute, he scooped her in his arms, pressing her against him as he carried them to his bed. He was eager to thrust deep inside her, but he still wanted to taste more of her, feel more of her. Laying her on top of the bed, he kissed her as they moved against each other, their bodies slick with sweat and heat. He memorized her moans, the taste of her skin - salty and tangy at the same time - the softness of her curves. When he couldn't hold any longer, he reached for the condom strip on the drawer of his bedside table, and quickly rolled one down on his length. Positioned at her entrance, he tried and failed to take it slow, sliding in one thrust. She moaned, her hips reaching out to meet him, her hands grabbing the sides of his ass and urging him to move. Groaning, he set up a slow pace designed to drive them both insane with deep want and need, picking up the tempo little by little until everything faded but the clench of her muscles against his cock as she came moaning his name. He kept pounding, riding her orgasm until his took him under, making him blackout. He almost collapsed on top of her, catching himself at the very last moment. Removing himself from her, he quickly discarded the condom and pulled her into his arms.

Trying to calm his breathing, he pressed a kiss on her damp hair. "This was the best shag of my life."

She gave him a self-satisfied smile before she burrowed further into his arms and drifted to sleep.

/-/

The shift on his mattress and the sudden loss of her curves against him drifted Liam into awakening. Fighting the webs of sleep, he slowly opened his eyes to find Elsa sitting at the edge of the bed. He reacted instantly, holding her hand and pulling her back into the bed, atop of him.

"I'm not done with you yet," he whispered as he trailed soft kisses down her shoulders. "You can't leave my bed yet."

She smiled, her hair coming out of her braid, her hands moving back and forth against his sides, her heat hardening his cock with each minimal movement of her hips.

"I have to go, I have a 6 AM drill," she reminded him, but made no attempt to stop her movements.

"I know, I'm leading it." He kissed her, his tongue mingling with hers, his body tensing at the wonderful feelings invading him. He was more than ready to have her again, desperate to hear her moans one more time and bury himself deep inside her. He sneaked his hand between their bodies, reaching to stroke her.

"Liam…oh fuck!" She rode his hand, her gasps and moans filling the room.

"I promise to go soft on you," he teased against her skin.

Her eyes were blazing as she reached for the condom and rolled it down on him. "Don't you dare." She sank into him, lacing their fingers and setting a ruthless pace that had his entire body at her mercy.

Gasping, he reached for a kiss, murmuring against her lips that he was hers to take whatever she wanted from him. His orgasm reached almost at the same time at hers, leaving him spent and boneless in his bed.

When the alarm blasted at 4:45 AM and he reached to turn it off, his entire body aching from the night's exertions, she was no longer there.


End file.
